


Denial

by WritingOnTheWall



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is weak for Moira, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hotel Sex, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Self-Loathing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: Angela attends a gala in which Moira is the guest speaker. The blonde doctor tells herself that what she and the redheaded geneticist had was over. She could do better than the smug, self-centered, immoral, unethical Irishwoman. Angela didn't need her.At least, that's what she always told herself.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written smut in a hot minute, and this is my favorite pairing to do it. Be kind lol

Angela walked through the double doors and into the hotel’s grand ballroom. Inside the large space, men and women all dressed in their finest suits or dresses mingled with one another. At the far end was a stage with a podium in the middle.

As Angela walked among the crowd of people, she heard someone call out, “Doctor Ziegler.” She turned around and smiled. Approaching her was Doctor Benjamin Reynolds, the head of Global Genetics and the sponsor of the gala taking place tonight.

“Good evening, Doctor Reynolds,” Angela greeted.

Reynolds smiled. “I hope that I haven’t taken you away from anything more pressing than this.”

Angela waved her hand. “No. I saw the invite and figured a night out of my office would do me some good.”

Reynolds chucked. “Well then, I’m glad that the world-renowned ‘Mercy’ was able to grace us with her presence.”

Angela sighed a little. “I don’t really go by that name anymore.”

“My apologies,” Reynolds said.

Angela looked over the crowd and commented, “Quite the turnout. Global Genetics certainly knows how to pull off PR feats.”

Reynolds laughed. “It’s one of our defining traits. I’m especially excited about our guest speaker.”

“Who’s that?” Angela asked.

“Oasis’s Minister of Genetics,” Reynolds answered. “Doctor Moira O’Deorain.”

Angela stilled. _“She’s here?”_ she asked in her head. She cleared her throat a little and said, “Pardon me for asking, but why her?”

Reynolds smiled. “Well, she’s one of the leading experts in genetics. And, the fact that she’s an Oasis Minister, this was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up.” He turned to Angela and said, “And speaking of her work, am I correct that you two were coworkers with Overwatch?”

“No,” Angela replied a little _too_ quickly. “She and I worked in completely separate facilities and fields with Overwatch. Moi-,” she stopped herself and said, “I mean, Doctor O’Deorain and I hardly if ever even interacted.”

Reynolds nodded. “Even so, surely you know of her work.”

Angela curtly nodded. “And I’m sure _you_ do as well.”

Catching on to what Angela meant, Reynolds said, “Yes yes, I am aware of Doctor O’Deorain’s…controversial methods, but you cannot deny what she does. Genetics is the key to humanity’s future. Minds like O’Deorain’s will allow us to further our potential.”

 _“Even at the cost of every moral we uphold?”_ Angela asked under her breath.

“What?” Reynolds asked.

“Nothing,” Angela replied.

Reynolds chuckled. “I know you have your doubts about Doctor O’Deorain, but stick around and hear her speak. You might just change your mind.”

As Reynolds walked away, Angela muttered under her breath, _“Fat chance.”_ She stood alone once more for a moment before a waiter approached her, a drink in his hand.

“Merlot for you, Miss,” he said.

“Oh,” Angela replied in surprise. “I didn’t order this.”

The waiter nodded his head behind Angela and said, “Courtesy of the woman at the bar.”

Angela’s brow knitted as she turned around and scanned the bar. Although the waiter didn’t give any other specifics, she knew exactly who had sent it. Standing at the end of the bar, wearing a crisp white suit, gelled red hair, and her piercing heterochromatic eyes staring at her was Moira O’Deorain.

Angela bit the inside on her cheek as she felt a simultaneous ache in both her head and heart. Immediately, her thoughts filled with all that Moira had done; her immoral experiments, her borderline cruel methods…

…the long nights working together, the lingering touches between them.

Angela snapped from those thoughts before they got too racy. She stared at Moira, who was flashing her with a knowing smirk. She gave the blonde a small wave as if they were friends passing each other on the street.

Angela frowned as her cheeks blushed lightly. _“No,”_ she thought. _“I am not going to give her a minute of my time.”_ She looked back to Moira once more; she was still smirking before she gave the blonde a wink.

Angela’s face flushed even more. She looked all around her, hoping to find somebody– _anybody_ –to distract her. However, she found none, and when she turned to look back at Moira, she sighed before walking towards the Irishwoman.

Moira’s grin widened as Angela approached. When the blonde arrived, the redhead chuckled lightly and greeted, “Angela. So good to see you.”

Angela curtly nodded. “Doctor O’Deorain,” she said flatly.

Moira smirked again. “Formal names, Angela?” she asked. “I thought we were on first-name basis for a while now.”

“I use first names with friends and people I know,” Angela replied. “Something I thought I did about you.”

Moira chuckled. “Now Angela, don’t kid yourself. You and I know _plenty_ ,” she said that word with an added husk to her voice, “about each other.”

Angela adverted her gaze and said, “No. You are not pulling that on me again.”

“Whatever are you talking about?” Moira asked innocently.

Angela fixed Moira with the best glare she could muster. “You know what I mean.”

Moira smiled as she walked from the bar and approached Angela. “What, Angela? As I remember it, _you_ were the one who instigated our ‘flings’ in the lab. You’d stress yourself to your breaking point and collapse willingly into my arms.” Moira slid into Angela’s space; she kept her gaze down but did not attempt to back away.

Moira chuckled once more. “You were always so _desperate_ for me. You’d probably let me take you right here in this room.”

Angela scoffed. “I don’t ‘need’ _you_ ,” she said, hissing the last word.

Moira laughed. Collecting herself, the Irishwoman said, “Don’t be in denial, m’aingeal.”

Suddenly, another man approached and said, “Doctor O’Deorain, it’s time.”

Moira smiled. “Very well,” she said to the man. She turned back to Angela and said, “I hope I’ll see you after I’m finished.”

Angela glared at her but didn’t respond as Moira walked to the stage. She began drinking from the wine glass as the room’s occupants applauded the redheaded geneticist as she stood at the podium.

“Greetings,” she said into the mic. “It truly humbles me to see all of these faces gathered here tonight.” Her gaze drifted over and stared right at Angela. She smirked before she resumed talking.

Angela tried to tune her out, to avoid her at all costs, but she couldn’t. The blonde would find herself staring at Moira’s sharp facial features; her eyes–once a mysterious attribute of the redheaded geneticist–had become alluring to Angela when they first met.

Then, Angela focused on Moira’s talking. Her voice carried an aura of authority; she hardly ever raised her voice, but her words were enough to bring people to their knees; and Angela had been one of them.

As Moira continued with her speech, she would throw small winks and other glances at Angela, all of which sent fire throughout her body. All of a sudden, Angela’s thoughts were filled once more with memories of her yanking Moira down by her necktie to kiss her, hands roaming across each other’s bodies, their heads tossing back as they became lost in the throes of pleasure.

Angela gasped lightly as she returned to the present. She looked up and saw Moira was still talking, but her gaze was directed at the other attendees.

Angela tried her best to keep her breathing under control. She collected herself enough to grab the attention of a nearby waiter.

“I need you to do something, please,” she asked.

…

Moira finished her speech to thunderous applause. She waved to the crowd as she walked off stage, smiling and shaking hands with a few people. As she made her way through the crowd, a waiter approached her with a drink.

“Courtesy of a young woman, Doctor O’Deorain,” he said.

Moira smiled as she accepted the drink. She lifted it to take a drink when she noticed a note on the side. She removed it and chuckled before taking a sip.

_Room 503_

_-A.Z._

* * *

“What was I thinking?” Angela asked herself. She had been pacing in her room for nearly ten minutes, contemplating what she had just done.

Angela groaned. “Why?” she asked again. “You’re better than this, Ziegler. You don’t need _her_ of all people. She isn’t special.” She sighed as she removed her heels and continued her pacing. “I know. When she gets here I’ll say to her face to leave me be. She’ll go away and you can forget about her.”

Before she could say anything else to herself, there was a knock at the door. Angela stopped and looked at it. Taking a deep breath, she walked to the door and opened it. Leaning against the outside wall was Moira.

“Angela,” she drawled. “Did you enjoy my speech?”

Angela crossed her arms. “What are you doing here, Moira?”

“Back on first names?” Moira asked. “Good.” She smiled and said, “Well, you did invite me.”

Angela nodded. “I know, but I figured you’d have something better to do.”

Moira chuckled. “My dear Angela, how could I refuse an invite from you?”

Angela huffed as her face reddened. “Well, it was a mistake. I don’t want you here.”

“You don’t?” Moira asked. She stepped back a little and said, “Then close the door. Close it and I’ll walk away.”

Angela stared at Moira and then the door. All she had to do was grab the door and close it. Moira would walk away and Angela would be left alone. Left alone for potentially a long, sleepless, _frustrating_ night…

Angela almost growled as she surged forward and grabbed Moira’s necktie, pulling the taller woman down into a searing kiss. Angela could feel Moira’s chuckle vibrate against her lips as their bodies pressed further into each other.

Angela gasped as she felt Moira’s hands snake around her hips and lift her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around the redhead as she led them to the bed. Moira sat down and Angela straddled her, lightly grinding her hips against Moira’s

“‘You don’t want me here’,” Moira said in a mock of Angela’s voice. “You’re too easy, angel.”

“I am not,” Angela replied indignantly. She gasped and moaned when Moira pulled her in for another kiss, the redhead’s tongue easily slipping passed and dominating Angela’s. She reached around and slowly unzipped the back of Angela’s dress, dragging the material down the blonde’s shoulders.

Moira pulled away and turned Angela in her lap, pulling the blonde flush with her body. Angela moaned as she felt Moira’s hands grasp at her breasts; her hips bucked when the redhead’s long fingers rolled and pinched her nipples.

“You never could stay away,” Moira whispered in Angela’s ear. “You always said how this was not appropriate; that we needed to stop.” Moira’s hand slowly dipped below Angela’s dress and passed her panties. “But you’d still come to my office or my quarters, absolutely _dripping_ for me. Am I really the only one who can satisfy you?”

“Sh-shut up,” Angela gasped as Moira slowly rubbed her clit. “I-I can do better than you.”

Moira chuckled as she nipped at Angela’s earlobe. “And yet, you always came back to me.”

Angela yelped as Moira stood and pushed her down onto the bed, her face pressed against the mattress and her ass in the air. Moira pulled the rest of the dress down as well as Angela’s panties, leaving the blonde completely bare for her.

“Beautiful,” Moira praised as she removed her suit jacket. She unbuttoned and removed her shirt and untied her tie before throwing them aside. She stepped out of her pants, leaving her in a simple purple bra and panties.

Moira knelt behind Angela, chuckling once more when she saw Angela’s legs shaking. She dragged her hands along Angela’s ass before bringing her hand back and spanking her. She grinned when she heard Angela’s choked moan. She leaned in and blew a teasing breath over Angela’s sensitive folds.

“M-Moira,” Angela gasped.

Moira smirked. “Yes, Angela?”

“Please,” she replied through a shaky breath.

“Please what, Angela?” Moira asked in amusement. “Use your words.”

Angela growled. _“Just fuck me already!”_ she hissed.

Moira grinned as she leaned in and slowly stroked her tongue along Angela’s wet pussy. The blonde threw her head back and moaned, pressing her hips further into Moira’s face. The redhead picked up the pace, lapping at Angela’s dripping folds.

“Oh, f-fuck, Moira,” Angela gasped. Her eyes rolled as she felt every nerve ending catch fire; her entire body a blistering inferno that only Moira could extinguish. She knew she shouldn’t be enjoying this; she was the _enemy_ for crying out loud. But she couldn’t help it; not now.

Moira pulled her face away from Angela’s pussy, causing the blonde to groan at the loss of that eager tongue. Moira chuckled as her index finger teased her entrance; Angela tensed up and groaned as Moira slowly pushed her finger further inside of her.

“Please, Moira,” Angela begged.

Moira laughed. “That’s all I needed to hear.” Without warning, she added another finger; Angela gasped and moaned loudly, her back arching as pleasure coursed through her body. Moira mercilessly fingered Angela’s pussy, chuckling at the noises coming from the younger blonde.

“That’s it, Angela,” Moira said. “Your moans are for me to hear. Your pleasure is for me to give.”

Angela let out a shaky breath as Moira added a third finger. “Yes, Moira! Fuck! More!”

Moira smirked as she quickened her pace and Angela’s cries of pleasure grew higher in volume. Finally, the blonde stilled and moaned loudly as her orgasm slammed into her. Her arms gave out and she fell onto the bed. She could hear a low chuckle behind her.

“Tired already, angel?” Moira asked. “I’m not finished with you yet.”

Angela’s eyes widened and when she turned her head, she saw Moira had stripped out of her bra and panties, leaving her completely naked.

Moira walked over and flipped Angela onto her back before she slowly crawled on top of the blonde. She kissed along Angela’s plump breasts, circling her nipples with her tongue before she continued up. She pressed her lips onto Angela’s once more before she crawled more.

Angela groaned as Moira positioned her wet pussy right in front of her. She had no time to say anything before Moira’s hand combed through blonde locks and pushed Angela’s face right into her soaking cunt.

Moira groaned as she felt Angela’s eager tongue lick at her folds. She removed her hand from Angela’s hair before bringing them up to her breasts, pinching her nipples and allowing more noises of pleasure spilled from her.

“Oh, yes, angel,” Moira praised. “Right there. You always loved how I tasted.”

Angela’s moans were muffled by Moira’s legs, the vibrations only doing more to drive her wild. Angela’s hands wrapped around the redhead’s hips, pulling her face closer as her tongue flicked at Moira’s clit.

Moira let out a choked moan as Angela ate her out. She could feel her walls beginning to crumble as her orgasm approached. She chuckled and said, “That’s it, angel. Such a dirty girl. I’m so close. Make me cum.”

Angela increased her licking as she moved her hands to rub Moira’s clit. The redhead moaned again and her hand snaked its way through Angela’s hair once more, pushing the blonde’s face against her cunt. Moira’s back arched as she came. Her eyes rolled back and she fell forward, bracing herself against the headboard.

Below her, Angela’s tongue eagerly lapped at Moira’s juices before Moira climbed off. The redhead growled as she pulled Angela in for another searing kiss, moaning when she tasted herself on the blonde’s lips. Slowly, Angela pulled Moira back down onto the bed, the redhead’s chuckle bouncing off the room’s walls.

Angela awoke the next morning and the first thing she felt was sore. Slowly, she reached over for her phone and saw that it was nearly ten in the morning. Slowly, she sat up in her bed and looked around. Unsurprisingly, Moira was nowhere in sight and her clothes were gone.

Instantly, the familiar feelings of regret and shame settled in Angela’s mind. She sighed as she threw the covers off of her and climbed out of the bed.

“Dammit, Angela,” she reprimanded to herself. “You’ve got to stop this. She goes against _everything_ you stand for.”

Suddenly, there was a chime on Angela’s phone. She walked over to investigate it and saw that there was an invite for another gathering of some prominent members of the scientific community, and one of their guest speakers would be Doctor Moira O’Deorain.

Angela sighed as she stared at the message. Looking at her disheveled appearance in the mirror, she turned and headed to the bathroom to shower and freshen up…

…but not before setting a calendar reminder on her phone for the event.


End file.
